Cuando el alba cae
by saranghee
Summary: Durante años se ha mantenido en "paz" el gran Instituto de Guerra (lo mejor que se ha podido), ¿Qué sucederá cuando alguien amenace destruir todo lo que se ha logrado?, ven y descúbrelo tu mismo, cuando el alba caiga.
1. La bienvenida

_Hiiiii ~~ ! He regresado a la vida después de largos meses de ausencia, aquí en fanfiction solo he publicado 3 fanficts y han sido de One Piece, dos terminados y uno de ellos en stand-by (Falta de inspiración :C) pero he querido regresar escribiendo sobre uno de mis juegos favoritos y es uno realmente especial para mi, en League of Legends conocí a el hombre más importante en mi vida y es a él a quien le dedico este fic._

_Hoy les hablaré de cómo pasan los días de dos nuevos campeones en la liga de leyendas, espero les guste y lo disfruten, acepto cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo y felicitaciones._

* * *

Durante generaciones se ha mantenido firme y elegante el gran Instituto de Guerra, generalmente llamado, Liga de Leyendas. En este extraño y maravilloso lugar en Valoran se han formado, escondido, reclutado, encarcelado y castigado a impresionantes seres, personas como tu o como yo, seres que no son de este mundo, hombres y mujeres capaces de destruir tu honor, tu mente y tu voluntad, a algunos de ellos los conoces perfectamente, has crecido quizá con historias contadas sobre sus nombres, pero también hay seres de los que nunca has oído hablar… Hasta hoy.

Un día de Enero un muchacho caminaba nervioso por el largo pasillo central del instituto, aun no podía creer que hubiera sido llamado para ser un campeón en la Liga de Leyendas, nunca imaginó que sus "pequeños logros" habían llegado hasta los oídos de aquellas personas tan importantes, lo que más impresionante parecía era que le estaban ofreciendo ser inalcanzable, poseer la protección que él necesitaba después de los destrozos causados en Piltover, aunque no sabía que tanta protección podrían darle cuando le tocara contra Cait o Vi, ellas se vengarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad dentro de alguno de los combates. El joven suspiró mientras recordaba su suertudo escape.

- Supongo que tu debes ser Ulukumi, ¿Verdad? – Una voz cansada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el ya nombrado asintió con la cabeza observando cada detalle del hombre que estaba frente a él. Parecía alguien ya mayor, entrado en varios años, su aspecto era pulcro y serio, su actitud era de alguien cansado de hacer lo mismo todos los días pero que no dejaría que nadie lo pasara a llevar. – Mi nombre es Joseph y soy el encargado de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos campeones, por favor acompáñame hasta tu habitación.

Nuestro nuevo campeón siguió a Joseph por los largos pasillos, no podía quitar los ojos de la decoración, daba la impresión de estar en un castillo de la época medieval, los retratos de antiguos lideres de Runaterra, pinturas sobre batallas tan antiguas como las leyendas de Freljord; estaba tan concentrado en su alrededor que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su cuarto. Ambos de pie frente a una puerta de madera se miraron por un segundo y el mayor giró la manilla con lentitud, como dándole más misterio a la situación hasta que por fin la abrió de par en par dejando a la vista la grandeza que poseía el lugar.

- Bienvenido a la Liga de Leyendas y a tus aposentos joven Ulukumi, a las 9 cenaran todos los campeones que se están alojando en nuestra institución en este momento, puedes quedarte aquí si deseas, el baño esta acoplado a la habitación, es la puerta de la esquina izquierda, también si quieres puedes pasear y conocer los rincones o… - Joseph se quedó en silencio un segundo y pasándose la mano por el cabello finalizó – Haz lo que quieras. Pero no te metas con los Noxianos, no tienen buena fama. - El encargado cerró la puerta detrás de él sin dejar que Ulukumi siquiera le respondiera, preguntara o discutiera nada.

El chico nuevo decidió primero que nada inspeccionar la habitación, mas valía pecar de precavido, pensó. No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, la cama justo en la mitad del lugar, un guardarropa en uno de los rincones, dos veladores pequeños a cada costado del colchón, una mesita de centro con 4 sillas y un par de sillones alrededor, un ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza. Una vez terminado con el cuarto avanzó hasta el baño el cual estaba completamente hecho de mármol, una tina que se antojaba bastante cómoda, un lavamanos de altura media y un espejo incluso más "alto" que él. Ulukumi fijo sus ojos en si mismo frente al espejo, observaba su cabello negro comenzando a ondularse por el largo, sus cansados ojos cafés, su piel tostada por el sol, calculaba que debía estar midiendo cerca de 1,85, se detuvo unos segundos para observar sus gruesos labios ya secos y olvidados, paso suavemente sus dedos desde sus labios hasta su cuello, recordando la última vez que tuvo algún contacto humano que no fuera un puño sobre su rostro.

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria hasta la hora de la cena, caminó lentamente hasta el gran comedor en el primer piso, no encontró a nadie en los pasillos así que supuso ya estaban todos esperando la comida; cuando llego al lugar se sintió aliviado al no ver a ninguna de las oficiales de Piltover sentadas allí, aunque la verdad aparte de ellas no conocía a nadie más en el Instituto, todas las personas que estaban allí eran desconocidas para él.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Una jarra para el nuevo por favor! – Escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala, un hombre bastante entrado en peso y ebrio pedía una jarra de cerveza para él, el joven el sonrío con timidez y se sentó en la primera silla desocupada que encontró.

- Gracias, señor… - Espero hasta que el hombre diera su nombre.

- Gragas, ¿Y tú muchacho? – Preguntó limpiándose el vino que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

- Ulukumi – Respondió mientras una jovencita le servía cerveza cuidadosamente, al parecer el tipo que le había ofrecido alcohol poseía su propia reserva de vino ya que detrás de su silla se podían observar perfectamente varios galones.

- Yo soy Graves jovencito, un gusto – Se presentó un hombre un poco mayor frente a él estirándole la mano, el moreno le correspondió con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

- Si estamos con las presentaciones yo soy Janna – Una jovencita de aspecto delicado le sonreía cálidamente – Ella es Sona pero no puede presentarse, se comunica a través de la música – La rubia apunto a una mujer de cabello celeste a su lado quien movió su mano animosamente en señal de saludo.

- Un gusto a ambas señoritas – Les correspondió Ulukumi.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa a pesar de lo que nuestro campeón pensaba que sería, había mucha más gente en la mesa pero nadie parecía ser muy amistoso o sociable, de los que él pudo notar aparte de los ya nombrados pudo ver a un hombre que parecía ser salido de una mala operación que cargaba un gran tanque de veneno en su espalda, una colorina con dos dagas colocadas estratégicamente sobre la mesa, otro hombre con una gran hacha, un par de cosas pequeñas que por lo que Graves le mencionó eran "Yordles", _Demonios, nunca en mi vida había escuchado de algo asi_, pensó Ulukumi mientras veía a algo que parecía un tejón esconderse entre las piernas de Sona. La "sobremesa" fue mucho más animada, los demás campeones comenzaron a conversar con el grupo que se presentó al comienzo, asi fue como se enteró de que los otros acompañantes al principio silenciosos eran, Singed, Katarina, Darius, Teemo, Rumble, Tristana y Kennen. Teemo era el tejón escurridizo que se paseaba por todo el salón como si fuese un niño pequeño en busca de atención y, ¡Vaya que se la daban!, Janna y Sona se lo compartían como si se tratara de un peluche apretujable.

Cerca de la medianoche todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, podían escucharse los pies arrastrándose por los pasillos y las puertas cerrarse con pesadez, Ulukumi se dejo caer sobre su cama; lo último que pudo recordar fue la puerta cerrada frente a el y el ruido de los sirvientes limpiando el desorden que dejaron en el comedor.

A la mañana siguiente no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, ni nada nuevo o interesante, pensaba darse una ducha pero su equipaje aun no llegaba hasta el Instituto por lo que decidió sentarse en la terraza a mirar el paisaje, el joven no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado sentado allí pero a juzgar por la posición del sol ya debían ser cerca de las 10 de la mañana, él habría deseado quedarse allí si no hubiera sido por su estomago que comenzaba a reclamar comida. Ulukumi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos mirando el suelo hasta que escucho una voz pesada y realmente molesta resonar por las paredes.

- "Los siguientes campeones han sido invocados: Graves, Ulukumi, Kassadin, Darius y Warwick para el equipo morado y Katarina, Ezreal, Janna, Amumu y Renekton para el equipo azul. Favor de presentarse en la Grieta del Invocador"

El muchacho se preguntó donde mierda estaba ese lugar para comenzar a encaminarse hasta allá cuando una luz extraña salió del piso para rodearlo completamente y antes de que terminara de decir "Maldición" ya estaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo en algo que parecía una selva gigante junto a un vendedor.

- BIENVENIDOS A LA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR – Resonó por todo el lugar asustando al joven y haciéndolo saltar suavemente en su lugar.

- Si tienes ganas de vomitar es normal muchacho, también sentí eso en mi primera invocación. – Le tranquilizo Graves dándole pequeños golpecitos a su espalda.

- Cuando dijeron "invocados" no pensé que fuera literalmente asi – Se excuso el moreno mientras revisaba la tienda para ver que comprar. ¿En qué momento llegaron tantos campeones al Instituto sin que me diera cuenta?, se preguntaba a la vez que le pagaba al vendedor por la el Escudo de la reliquia, dos wards y un lente revelador.

- Llegamos este amanecer, yo soy Kassadin – Le respondió el extraño ser a un costado suyo como si le hubiera leído la mente, su voz se escuchaba profunda y atemorizante.

Ulukumi miró a sus compañeros con cuidado, se sentía un poco intimidado por el hombre lobo que comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente hasta la jungla limpiándose el hilo de saliva que caía por sus labios.

- Vamos muchacho, si te quedas de pie aquí nos ganaran la línea. – Lo animó el AD carry mientras corría hacia las torres.

- 30 SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SUBDITOS – Se escuchó nuevamente haciéndolo saltar otra vez, _debo acostumbrarme a eso_, se regañó a si mismo mientras que corría tras el hombre a la vez que se acomodaba la espada gigante en su espalda; su fiel espada, se preguntaba como había llegado hasta allí, probablemente eso era parte de la "invocación" y lo agradecía en silencio.

- Es hora de la acción. – Finalizó escondiéndose entre los arbustos junto a su acompañante mientras su corazón latía a mil.

El comienzo de su primera batalla en el campo de guerra de la Liga de Leyendas daba por comenzado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 ya saben espero saber sus opiniones sean cuales sean c:, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta._

**_Saranghee ~~_**


	2. Primera sangre

_Hey! He regresado otra vez C: ! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi FF, espero les guste, como siempre les pido reviews porque sus opiniones son importantes para mí, si me tiran tomates espero que no sean podridos por favor :c xd._  
_Este capítulo va dedicado al verdadero Ulukumi espero que le guste lo que hice con su personaje y a los/as chicos/as de Lol Chile y LoL Chile +18 que me dieron sus opiniones, criticas y apoyo._

_**Disclaimer** (que había olvidado en el cap anterior): Los personajes aquí mencionados y el juego League of Legends en sí no me pertenecen. (Solo Ulukumi que es una dulzura)_

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Graves sostenía fuertemente su arma entre sus manos mientras ponía toda su concentración en los súbditos esperando dar un last hit perfecto, el hombre da un salto desde los matorrales dándole directamente entre los ojos a la primera criatura que muere de una forma casi graciosa. Ulukumi se escabulle al bush enemigo esperando no encontrar a nadie allí aun, meditaba si dejar un ward allí o no cuando escucho pasos acercándose rápidamente, dio un salto hacía atrás para quedarse a una distancia adecuada.

- Cerca del minuto 10 si aun estamos muy adelante coloca el ward en el rio – Le recomendó Graves que posicionaba su baratija en el pastizal donde anterior mente había estado Ulukumi revelando a Janna.

El joven volvió a alejarse un poco más al ver a la mujer y buscó con la mirada a su otro enemigo, Ezreal venía dando "saltos" como si se transportara de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba a los súbditos rápidamente con su arma. El moreno desenvainó la espada de su espalda, se veía desgastada y oxidada, como si no sirviera de nada.

- No creo que ese filo me haga mucho daño – Se burló suavemente Janna mientras movía con gracia su brazo enviándole una pequeña ráfaga de viento a Graves la cual el esquivo con gracia.

- No juzgues un libro por su portada hermosa – Rió Ulukumi.

Ezreal no comentaba nada, él estaba sumamente concentrado de no perder los last hit, Graves farmeaba rápidamente y con mucha más habilidad que él, la mujer rubia lo notó y decidió que era hora de detenerlo, se acercó a él pasando con dificultad entre los súbditos y le lanzó una nube pequeña directo al rostro, el hombre no pudo esquivarla y sintió su cuerpo pesado, Ezreal aprovecho la distracción para dispararle un extraña luz blanca desde su arma, Ulukumi no podía dejar que volvieran a golpear al adc asi que se cruzo en el camino recibiéndola él de lleno en su estomago. Ya no podía vacilar, ni dudar, ni continuar observando, era hora de actuar. Tomo su espada oxidada fuertemente entre sus dos manos y la agitó con fuerza; una luz roja rodeo el arma cegando a los enemigos por un segundo, cuando la luz desapareció podían notarse las diferencias en el filo del espadón, ya no se veía oxidada, su apariencia había pasado de ser descuidada a derretida, sí, derretida, el arma era ahora un espadón gigante negro, con huecos que daban la impresión de que había sido derretida por el fuego de un dragón y tenía un constante brillo rojo que rodeaba las partes derretidas como si el fuego aun estuviera allí.

Ulukumi se abalanzó velozmente sobre Ezreal que no alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero la meteoróloga hábilmente le concedió su barrera al arqueólogo, Graves maldijo por lo bajo lanzando sus 3 tiros certeros, Janna estaba entre los súbditos por lo que la golpeó de lleno en el costado desprotegido, el moreno no dejó que el rubio escapara con la barrera, se interpuso entre él y su camino obligándolo a correr hacía la torre del equipo morado, el compañero de nuestro protagonista se apresuro en lanzarle su bomba de humo a Ezreal que intentaba esquivar saltando la espada de Ulukumi, Graves corrió hacia delante aumentando su velocidad de ataque quedando frente al arqueólogo, el adc enemigo había quedado encerrado entre sus dos contrincantes, Janna intentaba desesperadamente defender a Ez golpeando con sus ráfagas a Ulukumi en la espada, el muchacho aguantaba ferozmente los golpes sin decir ni una palabra y manteniéndole al rubio el paso cerrado, las ráfagas parecían inofensivas pero dolían horrores, pero ambos casi se habían olvidado de Janna que comenzaba a cargar su huracán, Graves continuaba disparándole a Ezreal que no encontraba la forma de salir hasta que el duo se sintió en los aires.

- ¡MIERDA! – Gritó Ulukumi que no tenía ni idea de las habilidades de nadie.

- ¡Muchacho que no escape la nenita! – Le recordó el adc aliado mientras volvía a correr con rápidez al tocar el piso persiguiendo a Ezreal.

_¿Qué nenita?,_ se preguntó el joven buscando a Janna al pensar que quizá era ella, pero al ver a su compañero disparándole sus tres balas a Ez entendió que se refería a él. Entonces decidió actuar, si no era ahora se perderían la muerte, el rubio ya se veía cansado, por la comisura de sus labios caía una gota de sangre y podía notarse el color rojo tiñendo su espalda. Ulukumi concentró toda su fuerza en su espada, su estomago se sentía revuelto y el nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, Janna estaba cargando otro huracán dirigido directamente a Graves que continuaba intercambiando disparos con Ez, balas contra haces de luz.

El moreno respiro hondo y se lanzó al ataque, dio un grito que podría considerarse de "guerra" y su espada parecía lanzar pequeñas chispas de electricidad con un tono negro, su compañero escucho su "aviso" y salto hacia un lado dejando a Ulukumi abalanzarse con todo contra el pequeño Ezreal que solo pudo sentir el filo de la espada atravesándole el estomago, la meteoróloga le lanzo su barrera esperando disminuir en algo el daño, incluso Ez activo su barrera propia e intento utilizar su flash, pero el espadón de su contrincante descargo tal cantidad de energía en su cuerpo que lo dejo inmovilizado el suficiente tiempo para que Graves le diera el disparo final.

- EL EQUIPO MORADO A LOGRADO LA PRIMERA SANGRE – Se escuchó resonar en todo el lugar a la vez que Ezreal desaparecía como por arte de magia.

- ¡Maldición!, ¿Dónde fue? – Pregunto un asustado Ulukumi a la vez que colocaba su ward en el pasto del rio.

- En unos segundos más va a revivir muchacho, no te preocupes, así funciona esto, mueres, compras, vuelves y así sucesivamente hasta que destruyes las torres y el nexo enemigo – Le explico Graves que se disponía a regresar a la base.

Janna se quedo protegiendo la torre de los súbditos que habían logrado llegar hasta allá y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa a un confundido Ulukumi que intentaba asesinar a los súbditos enemigos con la misma destreza que lo había hecho Graves.

- ASESINATO DOBLE DEL EQUIPO MORADO – Volvió a escucharse en el lugar.

Nuestro protagonista intento mirar a través de los árboles para ver quien había realizado tal hazaña pero no lograba distinguir nada.

_- Ha sido Darius con ayuda de Warwick, no te preocupes por eso y felicitaciones por tu trabajo, no pensé que fueras tan de ayuda_ – Escuchó el moreno en su cabeza, miro a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz pero no veía a nadie más que a Janna y a los adc corriendo hasta ellos.

- ¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡Muéstrate! – Le gritó al aire mientras Janna y los recién llegados Ezreal y Graves se reían de él.

- ¿Te hablo tu invocador?, es una vocecita en tu mente, son los hombres y mujeres que nos invocan a luchar, ellos nos ayuda en en la batalla – Le explico Janna divertida mientras se colocaba en posición ofensiva.

- Ya nos divertimos mucho, es hora de ponerse serios – Agregó un notablemente molesto Ezreal terminando con los súbditos en dos saltos rápidos.

La tensión volvió a sentirse en el aire y el duo morado se alejó rápidamente lo más que pudieron de sus enemigos que parecían haberse decidido a jugar rudo.

* * *

_Bueno chicos/as lo dejo hasta aquí C: ya que quisiera su opinión para mejorar las batallas y no dejarlos con la sensación de que están leyendo algo aburrido :c, después de sus opiniones de ahora veré si puedo hacer los capítulos más largos._

_Gracias por leer y espero verlos pronto en otra actualización._

**_Saranghee ~~_**


	3. Doble kill

_Hey! Nuevamente vuelvo a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic C:, espero que este les guste un poco más que los otros y no olviden comentar por favor para ir mejorando los detalles. Nuevamente se lo dedico a los/as chicos/as de LoL Chile +18 y LoL Chile que siempre me han dado sus opiniones y apoyado en mi proyecto, también a esos dos reviews que me llegaron c:, gracias por sus "criticas", intentare mejorar lo de los conectores pero lo siento, me gusta como va el tema de las acciones de Ulukumi :c pero veré que podemos hacer c:_

_También este capítulo es para el verdadero Ulukumi que espero siga contento con la adaptación que he hecho de su personaje._

_Estoy intentando hacer un dibujo de la espada de nuestro protagonista para que la puedan conocer en todo su esplendor, espero subir también en una próxima actualización sus skills._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo que tiene que ver con League of Legends no me pertenece, solamente Ulukumi y soy responsable de sus locuras y estupideces._

_Se me olvidaba! El equipo de Ulukumi viene por "debajo" o sea la parte izquierda del mapa y el equipo de Ezreal por la derecha, para que se ubiquen mejor con los bush y todo eso._

* * *

Graves y Ulukumi ya no podían dudar de sus movimientos ni desconcentrarse en ningún segundo, Janna y Ezreal parecía que habían decidido colocarse serios, el moreno decidió que mientras los adc's intentaban tomar ventaja en farm podía ir a comprar, el camino hacía su torre ahora parecía mucho más corto al haber comprado un par de botas nuevas, ahora poseía en su inventario el escudo de la reliquia, dos wards nuevamente, las botas y el lente revelador.

Al llegar a un costado de la torre el duo enemigo ya estaba bastante cerca, quedaba la última oleada de súbditos y llegarían directamente a la torre.

_- Tirate Uly, están casi bajo torre si te pegan la torre también los golpeara, es el rango que posee. –_ Nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza molestándole los pensamientos, pero aun sin saber por qué, decidió hacerle caso.

- ¡No me llames Uly! – Se quejo contra la voz mientras se lanzaba directamente sobre Ez, volvió a juntar toda su energía en el mango de su espadón golpeándolo antes de que pudiera escapar de un salto, logró stunearlo con los rayos de su ataque.

Janna rápidamente le colocó su escudo y comenzó a cargar su tornado, Graves entendiendo el movimiento de Ulukumi lanzó su bomba de gas sobre Ezreal, quien aun no podía moverse, el mayor lanzo sus tres balas inmediatamente después de haber avanzado con su aumento de velocidad, el tornado de la mujer ya había terminado de cargar y se abalanzó con todo sobre nuestro duo, en ese momento Ez logra poder moverse y ataca automáticamente a un elevado Graves, la torre tal como dijo la voz comenzó a atacar al rubio quien con un salto escapó lo más rápido que pudo, la support contraría lanzo esa extraña nube directamente a Ulukumi quien intentaba seguir al arquelogo.

_- El invocador de Warwick me dice que vendrá a un gank rápido luego de sacar red, wardea el rio y quédense en torre. _

- ¡Ya cállate! – Gritó bastante molesto un moreno colocando primero el lente revelador en el bush que estaba camino desde el rio, al ver que no había nada colocó el suyo propio y volvió a la torre.

- Tranquilo muchacho, los invocadores están para ayudarnos, nos informan sobre lo que nosotros no podemos ver, nos avisan para los ganks y en el fondo te acostumbraras a que haya una voz en tu cabeza. – Lo intento tranquilizar Graves aguantando una pequeña risa intentando volver a su farm pero también regresaba a la torre disimuladamente. – Déjalos avanzar, viene llegando Warwick, aun no tiene su definitiva así que podrían escapar, intenta stunear primero a Ezreal.

Ulukumi asintió y tomó fuertemente su espada entre sus manos, avanzo a los pastos más cercanos a su torre y esperó. Graves hizo el "ademán" de querer recalear cerca de su torre cuando vió que el lobo se posicionaba en el pastizal, Ez y Janna cayeron redondito en la trampa, ella comenzó a cargar su tornado desde el bush cercano a donde estaba Ulukumi y le lanzo su nube a Graves para detener el recall, el moreno aprovechó que Ez saltaba hacía nuestro adc y se lanzó sobre él nuevamente con su stun, Janna nuevamente igual que todas las veces colocó su barrera para protegerlo pero el tornado salió antes de tiempo y no golpeó a nadie, en ese momento el lobo salió de su "escondite" tirándose hambriento sobre un asustado Ezreal que no podía volver a saltar, el mayor lanzo su bomba, avanzó rápidamente, disparó sus tres balas y comenzó a dispararle como si no hubiera mañana, un confundido rubio sentía las garras de WW en su piel, la sangre le impedía moverse correctamente, intentó saltar a cualquier lado pero el gas no le permitía saber a donde ir y lo entendió, nuevamente lo habían acabado, sus piernas no dieron más y cayó al suelo mientras una última bala le daba directo entre los ojos.

- EL EQUIPO MORADO HA MATADO A UN ENEMIGO – Resonó por todo el mapa.

_- ¡Doble kill! Ve por Janna –_ La voz nuevamente lo interrumpió entre sus pensamientos y otra vez volvió a hacerle caso.

Ulukumi preparó su stun, se lanzó sobre una rubia que intentaba escapar, logró stunearla y sus compañeros lo apoyaron inmediatamente, aunque no alcanzaron a llegar antes de que ella pudiera moverse, utilizo un salto parecido al de Ezreal pero no era el mismo, el moreno se quedó dudando un segundo de si podía lanzarse antes de que ella alcanzara el rango de la torre enemiga.

- ¡Usó flash!, ¡Haz algo niño nuevo! – Lo devolvió a la tierra la voz del lobo.

- Puedo ralentizarla – Respondió el moreno más para sí mismo que para los demás. _¿Qué mierda es flash?_, se preguntó a la vez que agitaba su espada lanzando un rayo negro que dio directamente en la espalda de la rubia haciéndola avanzar más despacio.

- ¡Tengo ulti! – Volvió la voz extraña del lobo.

- ¡Yo también! – Se le unió Graves que volvía a avanzar rápidamente.

Y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido para la mente de nuestro protagonista, Warwick se lanzó sobre Janna y ella solo se quedó allí, era como si estuviese hipnotizada atacándolo y recibiendo las garras del lobo, _supongo que ese debe ser el taunt_, pensó "Uly" mientras Graves desde su posición lanzaba un proyectil explosivo dándole de lleno a la pobre muchacha.

- ASESINATO DOBLE DEL EQUIPO MORADO

- Buen trabajo – Dijo el hombre lobo antes de desaparecer entre los pastizales.

- ¡Bien hecho muchacho!

Ambos decidieron recallear aprovechando la ausencia de sus enemigos.

- EL EQUIPO AZUL HA ASESINADO A UN ENEMIGO – Ulukumi se tensó al escuchar la voz.

_- Kassadin al parecer está teniendo problemas con Katarina, Amumu tiene una carpa en ese lugar. _

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?, no me dejas pensar.

_- No es necesario que me contestes, puedes pensarlo y yo entenderé._

El moreno mejoró la reliquia cambiándola por el refuerzo de Targon, compró también un cristal de rubí, otro ward y comenzó el camino hacía su torre.

_- No Uly, hay que ir a ayudar a Kassa, su invocador está pidiendo ayuda, es hora de ir mid._

_- Solo deja de llamarme Uly._

- Que comience el juego – Finalizo un contento Graves que lo acompañaba por entre la jungla hacía los pastizales de mid para ayudar a su compañero.

* * *

_Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado c: ya saben opiniones, apoyo, tomates, todo es aceptado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización y muchas gracias por leer._

_(Sé que es un poco corto pero muy largos es tedioso de leer)_

_**Saranghee~~**_


End file.
